at Wonderland With You
by nana.kirana
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Rin yang seorang gadis biasa bertemu Len yang ternyata seorang servant ratu dari kerajaan di Wonderland? Dan ternyata mereka adalah.. WARNING : Randomness, Gajeness, Alur Kecepetan, Twincest, Incest ? , Author newbie mesum!


**At The Wonderland With You**

Chap.1

**Disclaimer** : Kami ga mempunyai karakter-karakter disini tapi crita ini sepenuhnya milik Author Nana =))

**Warning! **OOT, Garingness, GJness, Alur kecepetan, Typo, OOC, Ga nyambung.. (kayaknya) ad T+..

Okay…

Karna Author Nana masih sangat pemula jadi mohon maaf ya kalau kosa katanya sering berubah-ubah.. (||_ _)

Enjoy~~

**Normal POV**

"Rin! Cepat kemari!" seru seorang ibu satu anak berambut _blond_ bernama Lilly kepada anak perempuan kesayangannya. "Iya, bu!" seru Rin tapi tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya.

Rin, Kagamine Rin nama lengkapnya. Seorang anak perempuan kedua dari pasangan Lilly Kagamine dan Akaito Kagamine. Rin kini berusia dua belas tahun yang artinya ia telah menjejaki kelas satu SMP.

Rin mewarisi rambut _honey blond_ milik ibunya. Serta mata azure-nya yang dimiliki pula oleh ibunya. Kemana-mana Rin selalu memakai pita putih besar wambutnya yang hanya sebahu. Juga _dress_ biru muda yang tidak terlalu gelap dan juga tidak terlalu terang. Sangat pas dibadan Rin yang mungil nan manis.

"Rin…" panggil Akaito sambil mendekati Rin yang tengah duduk diatas rumput mencari _four leaf clover _dibawah pohon lebat.

"Err.. ya?" jawab Rin sambil berbalik menghadap ayahnya. "Jangan bermain terus. Kita baru saja pindah ke kota ini. Istirahatlah dulu dengan Ibu disana." Akaito menunjuk Lilly yang sedang duduk diatas tikar sambil mengeluarkan makanan dari keranjang. "Biar ayah dan Nagaito-nii san membereskan barang-barang dulu ya." lanjut Akaito disambut anggukkan Rin yang berlari mendekati Lilly.

Nagaito adalah kakak laki-laki Rin. Rambutnya hijau cerah. Kemana-mana selalu memakai syal hijau pemberian dari mantan pacarnya, Piko pada saat SMP dulu. Sekarang Nagaito sudah menjejaki kelas dua SMA. Nagaito juga seorang _aisu-freak_. Berbeda dengan Rin yang seorang _mikan-freak_. Nagaito akan langsung menangis dan meraung-raung kalau tidak diberikan lima _aisu _dalam sehari.

"Mama~ Aku lapar..!" ujar Rin sambil memberikan _puppy eyes_ terbaik miliknya. Lilly menatap anaknya itu lalu tertawa kecil "Ambilah yang kau mau. Kau sudah besar, Rin." Ujar Lilly sambil membelai anaknya lembut. Rin langsung membuka keranjang makanan yang ada disebelahnya, sedangkan Lilly sibuk menyulam sebuah sapu tangan.

Didalam keranjang itu ada banyak sekali makanan. Ada empat potong roti _peanut butter and jelly_, dua buah _croissant_ isi, sebuah teko, empat buah cangkir, keju, selai, dan buah-buahan.

_"Jeruk!"_ pekik Rin dalam hati sambil mengambil sebuah jeruk dari dalam keranjang dan mengupasnya.

"Nee.." panggil Nagaito yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Rin sambil memegangi buku putih. "Apa?" tanya Rin yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengupas jeruk ditangannya. "Lihat yang kutemukan ditumpukan barang bekas milikmu." Jawab Nagaito.

Rin langsung meletakkan jeruknya dan melirik Nagaito. "Apa itu?" tanya Rin sambil mengambil sebuah buku putih. _"Alice in Wonderland.."_ gumam Rin. "Ada namamu disitu. Kalau barang berharga kamu simpan baik-baik." Ujar Nagaito.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Lilly. "Ini, bu. Ada buku bagus milik Rin. Kalau tidak salah itu buku kesayangnya waktu dulu." Jawab Nagaito. "Wah? Buku kesayanganku?" tanya Rin. "Iya.." jawab Nagaito sambil membuka keranjang makanan. "Kok tidak ada _aisu?_" tanya Nagaito dengan tatapan sedih. "Kalau ada pasti sudah meleleh dari tadi!" ujar Lilly agak ketus. Lalu Nagaito meninggalkan Lilly dan Rin memasuki rumah.

_"Buku kesayanganku? Aku sudah lupa.. Bagaimana ceritanya?"_ pikir Rin sambil mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. "Mau ibu bacakan lagi ceritanya?" tanya Lilly. "Tentu!" seru Rin. "Baiklah."

"Suatu hari…"

**Rin POV**

_Huam…_ Letih sekali rasanya.. Aku membuka mataku. Hanya ada Ibuku, Lilly Kagamine yang sedang menylam sapu tangan putih dengan motif bunga matahari. Aku memandang dan melihat sekitar. _Sepertinya ada yang berubah..?_

.

Srak!

_Apa itu?_ Aku menoleh kearah semak-semak. Ada sebuah sebuah kepala dengan rambut _honey _blond muncul dari situ. Manusia?

Tanpa menghiraukan ibuku aku berlari kearah semak-semak itu dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut _honey blond_ sama sepertiku dengan rambut sebahu yang diikat mengenakan kemeja putih, jas biru, dasi merah, celana hitam yang digulung tiga per empat sedang mencari sesuatu ditanah.

Aku menyerengitkan dahiku. _Siapa tuh pake jas main tanah?_

Srak.

Laki-laki itu berlari dan berlari semakin cepat. Tanpa aku sadari aku ikut mengejarnya juga. Bahkan hingga memasuki hutan. Sampai ia berhenti disebuah pohon besar. Laki-laki itu mendesah.

"Aku tahu kau disitu. Siapapun namamu." Ujar laki-laki itu sambil menoleh kearahku.

Kini wajahnya terlihat lebih jelas. Mata _azure-_nya terlihat sangat indah namun menderita(?). Rambunya yang _honey blond_ ia ikat kebelakang. Poninya yang agak panjang membuatnya jadi terlihat.. _cool…._

_Astaga, aku ketahuan._ Aku langsung keluar dari balik pohon dan mendekati laki-laki itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu. "Err.. Rin. Rin Kagamine." Jawabku sambil menunduk. "Tidak usah menunduk." Ujarnya lembut. _Eh? _"Namaku Len.." lanjutnya lagi membuatku terbelalak tidak percaya.

Betapa baik dan tampannya laki-laki ini. Tapi..

"Loh..?" pekik Len. _Apa? Apa lagi sekarang?_ "Kenapa wajah kita sama persis?" tanya Len dengan wajah tidak percaya. _Eh apa?_ Aku memang belum memperhatikan wajah Len dengan seksama tapi..

_Eeek! Benar serupa? _"Kok bisa?" pekikku ikut tidak percaya.

"

Ah.." Len mendesah. "Siapapun kamu." Len mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. "Pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini." Lanjut Len sedih dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya. Lalu aku merasakan bibir kami bertemu. Tanganku terjulur kelehernya. Lidah Len memasuki mulutku dan spontan aku memberi jalan masuk untuknya sehingga lidah kami bertemu.

_Len adalah laki-laki yang baru saja kurang dari satu jam aku kenal tapi. Perasaan ini.. Begitu kuat. Apakah ini takdir?_

Tiba-tiba Len memelukku erat dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Aku merasa lemas..

**Someone POV**

Dari balik pepohonan yang rindang gue mengawasi 'mereka' berdua. Yang seorang adalah perempuan berambut _honey blond_ sebahu dengan gaun biru pendek serta pita putih besar di kepalanya. Dan yang satu lagi seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sama persis dengan yang perempuan, rambut _honey blond_ diikat dengan kemeja putih serta jas biru dan celana hitam yang digulung.

.

Singkat aja.

Yang perempuan bernama Rin dan yang laki-laki bernama Len.

Mereka berdua adalah adikku. Keduanya kembar dan sudah gue udah pisahkan sejak mereka masih bayi.

Dan kini mereka bertemu lagi.

Sialan.

Bukannya kenapa-napa tapi kalau ada anak perempuan lagi dikeluarga kami. Maka calon pewaris tahta bukan gue melainkan si anak cewe itu.

Dan semua tahta gue terancam karena ternyata Len sudah bertemu adik kembarnya, Rin.

O ya. Satu lagi. Semua anak laki-laki harus menjadi pelayan sang ratu, si anak perempuan dari ratu~

Jadi Len itu _servant_ pribadi gue. Semacam menejer dan pelayan tapi disatuin.

.

Len itu pembantu gua.

Gue langsung jadi ratu soalnya nyokap gue meninggal pas usia gue dua belas taon. Karena.. Gue bunuh. *tepuk tangan sendiri

Yoi yaaao.

Tahta Sang Ratu Sekop Meiko sudah berakhir empat tahun lalu. Ketika aku membunuhnya dengan memasukkan racun kedalam teh miliknya.

Sekarang kerajaan Sekop sudah berubah menjadi kerajaan "Negi" (Author:-_-;;;) alias kerajaan Daun Bawang.

Dan sekarang aku sedang mengejar pelayan pribadiku yang ternyata doyan jalan-jalan ke dunia manusia juga yeh~

"Ah.." Len mendesah. "Siapapun kamu." Len mengusap pipi Rin dengan lembut.

Yesh. Klimaks. Mana _popcorn_-nya? Klimaks nih perdana di layar kaca!

"Pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini." Ujar Len lagi sambil mendekati wajahnya kewajah Rin.

_OMG!_

Jangan bilang mereka… _ki__s__su_?

_Ouh Noo.. _Wajib nih sebarin di internet! Masukin Yahoo OMG! Atau Kaskus! Judul threadnya : sepasang saudara kembar saling mencintai.

Eh, bai de wei mereka kan belom tau kalo mereka saudara kembar. Soalnya dari bayi Rin udah gue buang kedunia manusia sih.

Dan Meiko tidak pernah memberitahu Len tentang Rin. Atau pernah? Gue gag tao! Meiko banyak rahasia-rahasiaan sama gue. Dan itu yang bikin gue sebel sama dia.

Bai de wei..

Apa yang akan dilakukan Len setelah ini.

Bruk!

Rin tergeletak dan terkulai lemas begitu saja setelah dicium oleh Len. Len pasti menyuntikkan obat bius kepada Rin agar tidak ikut-ikutan masuk ke Wonderland.

Ada peraturan : Kalau ada manusia masuk ke Wonderland harus buru-buru dibunuh biar rahasianya tetap terjaga dan ga ada siapapun yang tau selain penghuninya.

Gue liat Len langsung jatuh setengah berdiri dihadapan Rin dan meteskan air matanya. _Aw…,, that's so romantic.._

"Maaf.. Tapi ini peraturannya…" isak Len sambil menggendong Rin dan membawanya keluar hutan.

WAW!

KLISE!

Pingin gue punya pacar kayak si Len.

Len melirik kearah gue.

_Wa_? Gue langsung bersembunyi lebih dalam kedalam hutan. Rambutku yang hijau toscah dan dikuncir dua terkibas dan sepertinya Len melihatnya. Oh tidak.

TIDAK.

TBC

Rin : Err… Ano.. Thor, napa pas bagian gue dan Miku beda banget dialognya. Jadi elo gue. ==a

Len : Bai de wei kapan POV bagian gue? *jawsdrop

Author : Gue tergantung mood sih. Kalau moodnya bagus pasti jadi elo gue. Haha *sweatdrop

Rin : Idih kok begitu?

Author : Hehehe…

Err…

.

Ano..

Entah pantas atau tidak tapi..

.

**May I get your review? **(owo)a


End file.
